School Assembly and Ezra is Forcefed Cake
The next day at school, class started normally enough with attendance and some work. But suddenly, a voice on the intercom interrupted their work. "Hop to, hippity-hop!" It was Mirage! "The entire school will go to the assembly room, immediately!" Needless to say, Jasmine and the other teachers wasted no time in getting their students to the assembly room, even though they still had work to do. "Sit!" Came the order from the Mirage's mouth as the school was assembled. Zinnia was sitting next to Hana with Azzam on her other side. "What's up?" The fresh student asked her pink-clad friend. "Beats me." "He might just," Azzam commented as he rubbed his head. The Mirage started pounding her riding crop into her open hand as she overlooked the school. "Ezra." The school gasped as they looked to the student sitting in the back. He was a small and very slender boy with tan skin, black hair, thick eyebrows, and brown eyes. He wore only a dark orange tunic with a brown sash around his waist and he went barefoot. Ezra took a deep breath to keep himself calm. "Would little Ezzie come up here, please?" The Mirage's voice was sickly sweet as he indicated for the boy to come up. Little Ezra had run away from his original home thanks to his biological family's horrid behavior back in Jerusalem. He was alone and had to scour across the dusty, sandy streets to collect money so he can find anything to eat, for he was very skinny and could not get any water to drink either. He stood up slowly, as all feared the Mirage, and made his way to the front. The only thing Hana could say at this point was "Uh-oh." As the class watched him walk up there. He then turned to Zinnia with fear in her eyes. "He lives up my block. He's also in Dhandi's class. What do you think the Mirage will do to him?" She whispered in a panic. Zinnia placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "I don't know, but at this point, all we can do is watch." Hana nodded and faced forward. Ezra made his way up to the stage like a man walking to face his execution. The Mirage pointed to the boy with that crazy stare in her eyes that the students had grown accustomed to. There were no teachers in the room to save them now as the teachers had been sent back to their classrooms to get everything ready for the next portion of the class. Jasmine, on the other hand, was simply using the time to get more supplies for her class, including Zinnia, while showing the girl's work to the teachers from whom he had borrowed workbooks from. The Mirage growled once the boy arrived on the stage, standing at attention. "This boy, Ezra, is none other than a vicious sneak-thief." Mirage turned her head to the boy, his eyes shone with tears. "You're a disgusting criminal, aren't you?" Ezra took another deep breath. He was usually in counseling for depression issues. He had no one, and nobody witnessed his depression issues. "I do not know what you are talking about." The Mirage leered down at the boy coming inches before his face. "CAKE! Chocolate Cake! You slithered like a serpent into the school's kitchen and ate my PERSONAL SNACK!" Zinnia gazed into the heavens wondering why the board of education let a madman who would complain about cake disappearing and torture students be a headmaster. Mirage was still ranting. "Do you deny it?" Ezra lowered both his eyebrows, slowly forming anger, knowing he wouldn't do such a thing. He gazed out to the students where he saw Zinnia, Hana, Dhandi and Tanti, and all the others looking very worried. He remembered he never had cake before, as his parents ignored his birthdays completely, and never gave him any presents, let alone, any cake at all. Ezra then looked back at the crazy-eyed cat woman who looked as if was willing to kill him. "CONFESS." Mirage hissed. Ezra shook his head at Mirage angrily. "I don't remember any cake," he spoke up. "I never even had a cake in my life." "I don't believe you. This cake was mine, and it was the most scrumptious cake in the entire world." Ezra rolled his eyes and thought up a lie, as he never had cake in his life. "My mother's is better." "Is that so? How can you be so sure unless you have another piece? Sit down!" He grabbed the boy by his delicate hair and shoved him into a chair next to a table on stage for everyone to see. "Ow!" cried Ezra, rubbing the back of his head in pain. Mirage then grabbed the golden lid on a plate and lifted the lid. Under the lid was a large piece of chocolate cake. The Mirage picked up a large knife that obviously belonged in a kitchen. The children all gasped, and their eyes widened as they feared the Mirage would use the knife on the boy. "Here we go." The Mirage lifted up the piece of cake with the knife and plopped the gooey piece into Ezra's hand, barely fitting the piece in his palm. "Smells chocolatey, eh? Now, eat it." He stabbed the knife down into the table. Convinced it was poisoned, as the Mirage was not a generous woman, Ezra looked up in anger and said, "No." The headmistress then got up in the boy's face and shouted, "EAT IT!" Ezra still wanted out, and shouted back, "I refuse!" Mirage raised her riding crop and slammed it down again, screaming, "EAT IT!!!" Ezra closed his eyes, then found he had no choice, started to bring the piece to his face. Tanti was whispering against it while Dhandi was certain it was poisoned. Tanti was close to agreeing with his friend, thinking that Mirage wouldn't give any cake to a starving man… she would beat him. Ezra took a small bite of the chocolate frosting. 'This one must be a first although I shouldn't take food from strangers. They'd hurt me.' Ezra shook his head in disgust while the Mirage smiled evilly down at the boy. He continued on eating her cake, sensing no danger from the pastry, pretending to hate it. After about ten minutes, the over large piece of the desert was gone and Ezra was licking his fingers. "You looked like you enjoyed that, Ezzie." Mirage smiled while patting the boy gently on the back. Ezra looked up with a chocolate covered frown. "I didn't want it, Mirage." He mumbled through what was left of the cake. Mirage's unfazed grin became even more terrifying as he started talking in a sickly sweet voice. "You must have some more?" Ezra's anger came back as he saw what he had been pulled into. He shook his head and a muffled, "I'm not hungry anymore." came out. "But you'll hurt the Cook's feelings," said Mirage suddenly. She changed her tone to a sing-song type. "Nasira!" Mirage called out to her most loyal staff member, who happened to have the same idea as him on children. Nasira was a middle-aged sorceress (a necromancer to the exact) of Arab descent. Her long black hair resembles a cobra's hood and her sharp eyes are dark brown. Nasira is very tall and skinny. She usually wears a form-fitting, floor-length burgundy dress with black accents. Wrapped around her right bicep is a golden four-ringed snake armband. The only reason she was employed as the head cook of the school instead of as a teacher, was because she had not learned how to teach, but he did respect them... at least he respected Mirage. Hun came in carrying the rest of the large double layered chocolate cake with chocolate frosting on it. The children gasped at how big it was as they slowly realized what Ezra's punishment was to be. The Mirage smiled dangerously. "She made this cake just for you to have on your very own. Her sweat and blood went into it, and you will not leave this platform until you have consumed the entire confection!" Hun grinned as he handed the boy a fork. "The entire confection." Then she turned to the other children and pointed to them. "See you at lunch." "Thank you, Nasira." Mirage's evil smile just kept growing, unlike Ezra's hunger, which was not present. Before Ezra could argue back, she bellowed, "You wanted cake, you got cake. Now, eat it!" The school gasped in shock at the amount of cake before the boy. There was no way he'd be able to eat all of that! Ezra started eating as much as he could, shoveling fork full after fork full into his mouth. "Poor Ezra..." Hana whimpered as she saw the boy start to look sick. After about twenty minutes, the fork was forgotten in place of Ezra's hands. Two-thirds of the cake had been consumed by the time that he had started to have a half dead gaze in his brown eyes. Still, he tried to eat as much as he could. "He's going to puke." Hana turned away and covered her eyes. "Is he going to puke?" Zinnia kept looking onward at the large boy and grimaced. "Without a doubt..." That was the point when Ezra's body started to give up and he started to cry. He started to slump forward. Donatello looked around at the other kids, all losing hope because of this. "Ezzie looks real bad," Dhandi muttered. Tanti could only nod in agreement. "Give up?" The Mirage had her cat-like face near Ezra's tear-and-chocolate-stained face as the boy tried to fight the exhaustion of eating almost fifty pounds of chocolate. Zinnia couldn't stop herself as she saw the boy on the stage nearly pass out. She stood up, surprising everyone, and shouted, "You can do it, Ezzie!" Everyone turned to her. "You can do it!" The children then started whispering to each other about the brave young first year. Dhandi was the next to stand up after giving a dangerous smirk. "Yeah, you can do it!" She also clapped her hands for good measure. Hakeem then stood up on his chair, thrusted his fist into the air and shouted, "Go, Ezra!" With the most obedient student in the clan cheering for the boy, others got their courage as well. He started a chant with Zinnia quickly following, as well as the rest of the school. "Ezra! Ezra! Ezra!" The students cheered, led on by the students and their friend Zinnia. Mirage did not know who had started this though. "SILENCE!" Mirage tried to quiet the students down as Ezra looked at all the support he now had. He gave a large toothy smile, albeit it was covered in chocolate, but he at least looked more alive than he had moments before. The children continued cheering, and as they did, Ezra became overfilled with confidence, motivated by the students. He grabbed a large chunk of the cake and made his way to the front of the stage with it. "YES!" He shouted back before shoving the piece into his mouth. The Mirage continued to try and silence the school while the boy went back to his cake. Putting his face to the plate, Ezra began eating it as fast as he could and as much as he could. As the cheering continued and the Mirage continued to try to silence them all, Ezra finished the plate and licked it clean in front of the students, shouting at the top of his lungs in triumph and showing them his victory against the tyrant. The children were so happy that they started to climb onto their chairs and cheer even louder for the young homeless boy. Their happiness was short lived however when the Mirage grabbed the glass plate and slammed it onto Ezra's head, stunning their hero. They all sat down quickly. The Mirage glared at them as Ezra let out a loud belch, enabling their laughter. "SHUT UP!" bellowed Mirage. "The entire assembly shall stay five hours after school copying from the dictionary. Any children who refuse will be put in the Chokey... TOGETHER!" The cramped space was already dangerous enough, and who knew where the evil cat woman was dragging poor Ezra away. All that was certain was that they had come close to winning that day, even if they now had to spend five hours after school for something that the headmistress had brought upon himself. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Matilda Fanmakes